The Wedding
by janesbiotch
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is getting married. That alone should make it the happiest day of her life right? How can things run smoothly with Patrick Jane. This is a stand alone, but if enough people like it I may consider making it longer.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

She was nervous. She had the butterflies like they say, and she thought she might throw up her breakfast at any moment. But, she couldn't help and smile when she thought of the tea and eggs. Jane would be the death of her - really. All those eggs and she'd never quite understood how he could eat so many.

"You look beautiful." Grace Van Pelt said from her left.

"Thanks Grace, I just want to thank you again for this."

"There's no need to thank me, Teresa, you are my best friend. There's no other place that Wayne and I would want to be right now."

"Where is Wayne?" Teresa asked looking around.

"He and Cho wanted to go and check on Jane. I swear out of the two of you... I don't know who's the most nervous."

"Yea." Teresa responded softly.

Grace Van Pelt looked at her former boss and smiled. She was getting married. No one ever thought this would happen. Cho ended up paying Wayne 100 bucks because he said he saw it from the first time he saw them together. She had to admit she saw it too. It's just after everything with Red John and the Blake Association it was good that they were getting a happy ending.

*WD*

He kept looking at the words on the cards over and over again. Were they what he wanted them to say? Did they tell her just how much she meant to him? Could she know what this day was doing to him? You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding but he couldn't help himself. They had met up like they had many mornings before and had eggs. She liked his eggs, it might be awhile now before she had them again.

He looked at himself in the mirror and he liked what he saw. His hair was doing that thing she had told him once she liked. He remembered it well, she had commented on his curls and then she had placed one where it should be. He smiled. She made him smile a lot. He took another deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tie. He didn't like wearing ties, and the last time he wore one... well, he didn't want to go there, not today.

"Do you think you should do this?" asked Cho from the doorway.

"She asked and I said yes."

"Should she have been the one asking the question?"

"She asked Cho, she's not even your boss anymore but if she were to ask you anything right now could you say no to her?"

"No."

"Well then let us get this show on the road."

*wd*

The church is filled with lots of people - was the first thing she thought when she took a peek out. She didn't have any family but on her side of the church was her FBI and CBI family. She was so truly blessed that they all came out for her that day. Even Abbott, and he was smiling which was a rarity. The only person missing was Minnelli. If only this could be happening six months earlier, he wasn't happy when he heard the news.

**_F_**_lashback_

_"Say something." She asked while he was lying in the hospital bed frail from cancer._

_"Teresa, I've always thought you were a smart girl but marrying him, you are making me rethink every compliment I ever gave you."_

_"It's time - we're not getting any younger?"_

_"He's the one you want to see every morning you wake up and at night when you sleep?" he asked her looking her in the eye._

_Teresa Lisbon took a while to answer. Then her mind went to Jane and everything they had gone through. Those six months in Las Vegas, Lorelei, killing Red John, and Jane leaving her for two years. How all of that made her feel then and how they were now._

_"Yea there's no one else for me." She smiled._

_"Well then I won't be there to walk you down the aisle that day. Make sure you get someone special, and tread lightly my dear Teresa I'll be watching. Be sure, too, that you name your first kid after me!" he smiled._

_She couldn't help but smile back. He was like a father to her and it was going to kill her that he wouldn't be there, but she firmly believed he'd be watching. Lots of people would be watching on their day._

_*WD*_

"Are you ready Teresa?" a voice from the left asked.

She looked up and there he was. He was so gorgeous in his tuxedo. He had gotten a haircut and shaved the stubble he had for so long. He was a dream come true. When she thought of her wedding day this is what she always thought she'd see.

"I know this is a bit different, but you know me when and when have I ever done things by the book? Let's go - you have people waiting."

Grace couldn't stop crying. If anyone asked she would blame the hormones of this third pregnancy, she just couldn't stop crying. It was a wedding and it was Jane and Lisbon. How can you not cry at a wedding that had both Jane and Lisbon? It was so very beautiful to see them together.

Kim Fischer watched with mixed emotions as her friends walk down the aisle together. Her job was to seduce Jane and bring him into the FBI fold and once she did that she sealed their relationship. He never really looked at her the same way. She had learned a long time ago that he knew her deep dark secrets including the fact she was a mole sent to his island to bring him back into the fold. She had done it. She regretted it more and more each day. One of the reasons alone was having to sit through this garbage.

Patrick Jane was a good man. It took him a long time to realize that after what had happened to his wife and daughter. I mean how someone can be a good man after being the only reason that a mad man decided to kill his wife and child. That was why he didn't deserve this. He was a good man and that's why he let her go. Pike was a good guy who would give her the life she deserved. The life that he wanted to desperately give her but couldn't. He had waited too long and for that he paid the ultimate price. He got to walk Teresa Lisbon down the aisle, but as her best man.

He took seat beside Kim and braced himself for what was about to happen.

"How can you do this? I know that it must be breaking you up inside?" Kim whispered to him.

"I toyed with her for far too long. I could never be that guy, and besides I know you Kim. You're feeling it as well." He took her hand a give it a little squeeze.

"Patrick that little crush that I have on Lisbon, I knew it could never be from the moment I saw the two of you together. You can't love a girl for almost twenty years and sit quietly while she marries another man."

"Who says I was going to do that?" he smirked.

He took his speech from his pocket and waited for that moment. Waited for his opening. Then it came...

"If there is anyone present who knows why these two shouldn't be married, they should speak now or forever hold their peace." The preacher stated.

"Oh yes, Lisbon, can I have a quick word." Jane shouted as he rose from his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kiss With a Fist

She had died - right? Somehow, on her way down the aisle with her best friend she had died. Lisbon had waited for as long as she could for Jane to say something to her. She had given him so many chances and in the end all he did was stomp on her heart, or pretend as if he didn't see what was right in front of him. Then - when she decided maybe he thought he wasn't good enough for her, she found someone who treated her nicely... someone who respected her.

Lisbon told him, of course, because even if he is her best friend; she wanted him to be jealous. So she flaunted the relationship because she knew it was wrong on so many levels. And, even though it is wrong, she wants him to feel what she has been feeling forever. He does feel it. She can see the hurt behind his eyes... but he never acts. He never does what she has always wanted him to do and before she knows it - all three of them are friends.

Now he has totally planned this beautiful wedding himself and, as her best friend, is walking her down the aisle. Then it hit her. He planned their wedding. Everything here is something she would love but then there are subtle hints of him. Tea is being served at the reception and everyone in the bridal party is wearing vests. She sent an invitation to Sam and Pete from the carnival for God's sake. She had been so stupid! Now when the priest asks the question. That question which means nothing and which she now wishes she had taken out of the vows - Patrick Jane stands up - with a handful of cards.

When the priest asks if there is anyone who can show just cause that she and Marcus should not become man and wife, Jane confesses. He tells her how lost he was when he met her, how he was straight out of an insane asylum, and of how all he was living for was to get revenge. He tells everyone in the church how she opened his eyes and he did nothing in return but hurt her over and over again. Then he gets into how he loved her for so long he can't remember a time when he didn't. Brings up those subtle moments of tea and apples. How he would make her origami frogs, share ice cream sundaes with her and tried to keep her safe always. He told so much she didn't know when she had started to cry but it didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. He was breaking her heart and he didn't even know it.

*WD*

"Well? Jane asked patiently.

It was at this moment Teresa Lisbon realized this whole elaborate confession was meant for something. It was meant for her to do something, to take some kind of action. A part of Teresa wanted to give Jane what he wanted. She really did want to say "Yes, Jane, I will marry you!" then throw her arms around him and never let him go. But he had made her wait for so long.

"Teresa, let's just pretend like he didn't do this and finish our vows. Jane, you have ten seconds to get the hell away from us!" Marcus, his voice raised stridently, made demands from both of them.

"Teresa please." Jane pleaded, with his heart laid bare for all to see.

She didn't know what to do. They both were staring at her. They both loved and needed her so much.

"Marcus, you are a great person. Anyone would be honored to be your wife, but I shouldn't have let this go on for so long. I'm truly sorry." She told Marcus Pike leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"We both are sorry Marcus. You are a great guy, but Lisbon and I are just meant to be. I know that waiting until this moment to do this kind of thing was wrong. It was just I wanted Lisbon to know how I felt. Now there's no doubt of how much I love her."

"You're right, Jane, this moment has let me know exactly how you feel about me."

No one was more surprised with what happened next than Jane. Lisbon balled up her fist and smacked Jane right in the face knocking him straight to the floor of the church.

*WD*

Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho gladly handed Grace Van Pelt-Rigsby a twenty each because she had told them Jane would do something to stop the wedding. In return she passed that money back to Cho because he predicted Jane would end up on the floor from a punch to the face


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick Jane opened his eyes and found himself in bed alone. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust and then another to figure out just where he was, but, when he heard the cooing sounds from the monitor beside the bed he couldn't help but smile.

On the Monitor:

"We have to be very quiet. Daddy stayed up all night with you and now it's mommy's turn. So you are going take your bottle and then we're going to go downstairs and fix some eggs.

He could hear the gurgling sounds of the little two month old.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You don't like eggs. Oh well, your daddy will be very angry to hear that."

"Jane!" Teresa let out a squawk when she was touched by the man who she had been sure was upstairs sleeping.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just talking to our daughter asking her to behave while I made your eggs."

"Well, if she's anything like her mother I'm sure that after her very first cup of coffee she'll be ready to party for the rest of the day" he smiled gently at his two girls.

"I never thought I could be this happy, Patrick." She smiled back, turning around to face her husband.

"I never thought I could have this again. Thank you, Teresa." He told her as he leaned in for a kiss.

All of a sudden there was an annoying buzzing sound all around them.

"Patrick, what's that noise?" she asked.

"It's the alarm clock it's time to wake up."

*WD*

Teresa Lisbon opened her eyes and slammed down on the clock to stop that annoying sound. It had been almost a year since her wedding to Marcus Pike. Almost a year since she'd seen Patrick Jane. She had stormed from the church that day and never looked back. Well... that wasn't exactly true. She had gone back to put in for a transfer which Abbott gladly put through for her. She had gotten away from Patrick and she had lived her life on her own terms. She had her head in a better place now and she could return to the FBI. No more hiding away just to get some pep back into her step. Right now, she honestly couldn't wait to see everybody.

Grace Van Pelt was running late. She had filled up the bottles and now she was trying to find her badge. Wayne was away on assignment. That was the stipulation of the two of them working for the FBI. They didn't want to work all of the same cases. It was good for them to not be together all the time, and if they were in any danger it was good that not both of them would be in harm's way. There would always be someone to come home to their children.

"Grace get going. I know you're worried but I really can handle this." Jane told her from the doorway.

"I don't know Jane. The baby had a fever yesterday and even though I know he loves his Uncle Paddy, a lot, what about Jacob, he's more than a handful." She told him, referring to her three year old monster.

"Grace I live here and I'm not needed in the office today. I'm your go-to guy when Wayne is't here. Now go, you can count on me."

Grace took in the look of her friend. Patrick Jane had changed a lot over the last ten months. People figured once Teresa left he would have some kind of breakdown, or leave town and never been seen again. He didn't though. He stayed. He stayed and followed the rules. He took his job seriously and even took in some training. He wanted to be someone who would make Teresa proud. Someone worthy of her love. Grace really could understand why Teresa had done what she had done. She just left and no one had heard from her since. Now she was coming back - today, and well, Grace was going to give her a firm talking to for what she'd done to her friend, Patrick Jane.

"You can bring the kids by for lunch. I'm no fool, I know the real reason why you don't want to be at the office today, but I'm not saying anything."

"No need to be right there when she comes in. I'm giving her space - but I'm not giving up." He smiled.

"Good 'cause no offense but neither one of you is getting any younger." She smiled referring to the three white curls in the front of Patrick Jane's hair.

*WD*

Teresa Lisbon walked into headquarters and for the first time in almost a year she felt like she was really home. She was here to take her life back and claim what was hers. She was back for Patrick Jane.

"Hey Cho, long time no see." She greeted her friend.

"Welcome back." Was the greeting she received from her longtime friend. She didn't expect any more than that, Cho was always a nan of few words.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around for a familiar face.

"Grace should be here soon, Wayne is on assignment he'll be back in a couple of days." He told her although he knew who she really wanted to know the whereabouts of but he just didn't feel like giving her the satisfaction of knowing yet.

"Welcome back stranger." Kim Fisher stated entering the conversation.

"Kim it's great to be back." She smiled.

"Good you can come with me to the desert, a body was found near a private school."

"One of the students?" she asked.

"No, an elderly woman was found murdered. No form of ID on her but she had a walker with her."

"A walker?" Cho asked joining the conversation.

"Yea they are thinking that maybe she got away from a nearby nursing home. She was found with her throat slit."

Teresa was taking it all in. It felt good to get back into the flow of things. She looked to the left and she saw Jane's couch. So even though she had yet to see him, she knew he was around. They would never keep the couch if he were gone. Then she noticed something else. Kim had walked over and handed Cho a cup from Starbucks. She was extremely close to him and he wasn't shying away. It looked more like he was leaning in close.

"Are you two?" she questioned.

"Jane likes to call us Kim squared but Kimball doesn't like that? Do you Kimmy." She teased him.

"I do not." He scowled but then it turned into a smile.

That smile alone let Lisbon know it was time to get out of there. She didn't know if she was ready for the Kimball smile yet.

"Come on I'll fill you in on all the details on the way." She told Lisbon as she kissed Cho on the cheek and headed toward the doors she just entered through.

Lisbon fell into step right beside her. She was disappointed she hadn't seen Jane. She had told them when she was arriving. She had completely expected him to be there, in a suit, with his tea cup in hand, ready to annoy the hell out of her... but he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere in the building as far as she could tell without asking anyone.

She quietly hummed while she and Fisher waited for the elevator. As she was taking in the design of the place trying to get a feel for all the changes ten months had made, something to her right caught her attention. They had established a memorial wall to all of the agents who had lost their lives in the line of duty. On the bottom left corner was a photo of Marcus Pike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Speechless

When Grace entered headquarters she found the person she couldn't wait to see. She had wanted to give her a piece of her mind - for the longest time - but, then she saw Teresa standing in front of the memorial wall and whose picture she was staring at and ... She couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for her friend.

"It happened about four months after you left. No one thought something like that would happen because it didn't seem like a dangerous assignment. At least he wasn't alone when it happened. Jane was there."

"What happened?" Lisbon asked forgetting all about the case at hand.

"Sorry Teresa that's not my story to tell. Come on we better get to the scene." She told her.

*WD*

She was back. He would have to be an idiot to not be thinking about her return. He knew she was there and knew she hadn't changed her number since she'd been gone. He really wanted to call. It was killing him not to call but he just couldn't get their last telephone call out of his head...

_"Why won't you stop calling me?" That was how she had answered her phone after ignoring the last seven calls._

_"Are you with him? Did the two of you get married someplace else?" he asked hoping her answer was no._

_"Why does it matter? IT would serve you right. How could you do that to me Jane? In front of everyone." She sighed bitterly._

_"It was a grand gesture of my love. What way is a man supposed to tell a woman that he loves her than at a wedding?"_

_"You are supposed to do it at their own wedding, you are not supposed to pretend to be my best man and then - in front of everyone - make a joke out of everything." She screamed._

_"I wasn't making a joke of it. I was sincere. I love you Lisbon I always have. I always will!"_

_"Have you now? When was this really? Was it when you were keeping your secrets about Red John? When you went off to Las Vegas and started your six month tryst with Lorelei? When you came back and shot me in the chest? Or when you said 'loved you' as you shot me and then... not even two hours later you couldn't recall ever saying it? Then you do it, you do the one thing I had been trying to keep you from doing for over a decade. You leave me. You leave me for two years and then when you come back you say nothing! You wrote me those letters and I thought I meant something to you. Well, you don't love me, you love the idea of me. As long as I'm sitting around hoping for your love your happy as a clam. You hate Pike so you ruined my happy day. If I saw you right now I'd do more than punch you in the face!" she shouted._

_"IF you come back I'll prove I wasn't lying. Where are you? I'll come and get you."_

_"It's none of your business where I am. Let's see how you like worrying for a change." She shouted hanging up._

Jane knew she was back and that she wanted to talk to him. He also knew that last phone call was eating her up inside. Then he wasn't around when she got to work, and he's not working the case with them. It was eating her up inside and he couldn't be happier, could he? Shouldn't it be time for her to worry about him for a change.

*WD*

The crime scene was weird. That was certainly all you could say about it. Outside of a prep school lay the murdered body of one Abigail Sanchez. She was 66 years old and her walker sat closely beside her body. No one knew why she was there but she was one of the residents from a nearby assisted living retirement village. She was in pretty good shape for a woman of her age. She was only using a walker because she had recently had a hip replacement. She was in her right mind and wasn't known to run off from the home. This case was indeed very strange.

"So none of the students here know her?" Lisbon asked as she approached Kim squared.

"They say she sometimes brings sweets on special holidays but no one here knows her beyond that point. Well at least they're not saying they do.

"We need to get Jane down here." Cho stated.

This was it, this was her open.

"I'll call him." Lisbon stated and excused herself from the body.

*WD*

Jane loved the fact that Grace and Wayne trusted him with their kids. Jane had always thought he would never have the privilege of hearing a kid giggle once more. The Grisby's were a wild bunch. That's what he had come to calling them and they in return called him Paddy. Well the ones that could talk. That was Ben the oldest, and little Graysen who was just beginning to talk. Oh yes, their youngest son, Wayne and Grace had even asked him to be Greyson's godfather. He didn't believe in that kind of thing but he knew what it meant and for them to trust them for that is just, well he wasn't sure what it made him feel.

Isabella Current was Grace's neighbor. He was no idiot, he knew she liked him. She would come over whenever Grace or Wayne wasn't around. Of course she made a pretense of bringing muffins or cookies for the kids. Although knew who she was really sweet on. In the old days it would have been uncomfortable, but now it was sort of flattering.

Izzy Current was on a mission. She wanted to be Mrs. Patrick Jane. But now that she had googled him - well the first two pages of the google search made her wanna run away. His last family had been butchered by some psycho serial killer. Did she want to ever be in a blood bath? What about the children? She didn't stop though, she kept up the search and then just couldn't believe what she was reading. He had hunted down that man and killed him. He had killed him with his bare hands and in the end he didn't go to jail for anything. Now he worked for the FBI putting away bad guys left and right. He was like sex-on-a-stick and she wanted a piece.

His piercing green eyes, yes green eyes. She had spent a day thinking they were blue but she had studied just his eyes and yes, they were green. Green eyes that she could just get lost in. He was emotionally and she heard physically scarred but she knew she could get past that. Yes she would hold her head up high and say yes my husband is Patrick Jane. He's gorgeous, smart, and really rich.

"I think we need to take the kids to the park." She said from the seat she had taken across from Jane.

"I think I'm just going to give them these grilled cheese sandwiches and then a nap. Don't you want a nap Ben?" he asked pinching the boy's nose and causing him to giggle.

Oh yes Izzy wanted some of that. She wanted to have a little Patrick Jane in her belly. She watched as he turned back around to the stove and the sun shun upon his hair and it was just gorgeous. She wanted to be with him. She got distracted by his phone ringing and when she saw the name she was a little angry. It was Teresa Lisbon. Everyone knew who she was. She had been his partner forever and she had broken his heart. Izzy decided she was going to have a little fun.

"Patrick bring the baby here I wanna feed him this time." She giggled. "Hello." She smiled answering his phone.

Teresa Lisbon froze. She had just called Jane about the case, the team wanted him on the scene to assess things, but a woman answered his phone. Lisbon heard her say something about a baby! A baby was she hearing things?

"Hello" the voice on the phone asked again.

"Yea, uh... I was umm... trying to reach Patrick Jane, did I call the wrong number?" She asked hoping she HAD called the wrong number.

"Oh, you have the right number. He's just busy with the baby right now. This is Teresa Lisbon right? I heard you were coming back into town. Do you guys need him to come down to a scene or something?" she asked.

"Yes, we do, is he around? I mean could I speak with him?" Teresa stated trying to swallow the bile rising in her throat.

"Paddy phone!" he heard the voice shout to him.

"Hello." He answered.

And just like that - Teresa Lisbon was - speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Hi Jane

Patrick Jane was not nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? After all, he was only on his way to a crime scene. Okay, he was only on his way to a crime scene where the woman, he was SURE - HE - wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was waiting. While Izzy, who thought SHE wanted to spend the rest of her life with HIM, was waiting for him at headquarters. Then there was the fact Izzy had shared with him of the joke she had played on Lisbon. He could only imagine what was going through Teresa's head right now. She probably thought he had moved on with Izzy! Could she really think that? Could she think it would only take a year for him to get over her? Surely not, it took a decade to get over Angela, so obviously, he was never going to get over Lisbon. She was it. His second chance. He truly loved her.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he had asked Izzy from the passenger seat.

"Of course not, we were going to take the kids to have lunch at headquarters anyway. Now, I can just stay there and keep an eye on them for Grace and when she comes back she can have lunch with them."

"I hate to be just putting you out there. If there's somewhere you need to be..."

"Now don't you worry about anything Paddy. I do this kind of thing all the time for Grace, so it's fine the way things turned out. You just get to your crime scene." She smiled pulling up to the curb and letting Jane out.

*WD*

Grace was ashamed of herself, well... maybe only a little bit. She watched as Lisbon walked back to the crime scene speaking of getting Jane on the phone. She knew immediately who had answered Jane's phone. Izzy, or as Grace liked to call her "Busy Izzy". She knew her as a woman who was on a mission and her mission was to be Jane's missus. Grace knew Jane had told Izzy everything. After what happened to Pike and how it had affected Jane. Izzy was the only person he had in those long days. So, she didn't correct her friend, Teresa, when she came back and said that had given the message to Jane's girlfriend. Why not make her squirm for a little while, Grace thought. So much had changed in Jane's life. A girlfriend was the least of things Teresa would have to wonder about.

Agent Lisbon wanted to get one more look at the scene before Jane came to do his thing. Since it had been awhile since she'd been on a scene with him, she wanted him to know that she hadn't lost her touch. She didn't know who the woman was on the phone, but Teresa did want to see him happy. Jane deserved being happy like no one else she could think of. It made her think of something that had happened right when she started dating Pike.

**_Flashback_**

_She knew Jane was upset. She could feel the waves of anger rippling off his body but he wouldn't say it. She wouldn't do it for him, he wouldn't do it for them. All she wanted him to do was fight for her attention. She had no intentions of going to DC. All she wanted him to do was fight to keep her. To show her he really cared. To show her he really wanted to be with her._

_"I just want you to be happy." He told her smiling._

_There he was with his fake smile. That was the final straw. It was time she took her life back. It was time she got a life and it didn't include Patrick Jane._

But back in the present there was something she was missing at this scene. Something she had to find. Just as she was bending down to take a closer look at the wounds of the victim, a person in a hoodie nearly knocked her down - straight into the face of the deceased.

"FBI freeze!" she shouted to the hooded figure's back as he picked up speed in order to put more distance between them. Although she was right on it, this kid must be on the track team. Also, he seemed to know the layout of the park, they were now running through, very good. If she didn't hurry up, he would get away. So she was currently kicking herself for having that bear claw this morning. When she turned the corner she was shocked at what she saw. Patrick Jane was cuffing the suspect!

He could feel her standing there. As always, the moment Teresa came this close to him, his pulse quickened and he hadn't even touched her yet. He could only imagine what was going through her mind right now but he couldn't wait to reunite with her. When he looked up from cuffing the suspect, there she was. Standing strong and beautiful. He loved the way she had let her hair grow out so it was long and now flying everywhere from her chasing the suspect. She was wearing green and the shade matched perfectly with the green of her eyes which were flecked with gold from the sun shining down. His Teresa.

"Hi Lisbon." He said smiling broadly.

Teresa Lisbon was once again speechless. She noticed three things immediately. One: Patrick Jane's hair was starting to grey in the front; two: he was wearing a pair of hideous black-rimmed glasses, but on him they were perfect- only he could pull off a fashion statement like those glasses; and, finally, he seemed to have what appeared to be an FBI badge pinned to the waist he the jeans he was wearing! She had never been more confused and turned on in her life. She was still trying to find her voice.

"Hi Jane." She finally managed to muster, returning his beautiful smile with a very confused smile of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Eggs

Lisbon had lost sight of Jane in the blue jeans. Everything had happened in a blur. He had cuffed the twerp and then climbed into the other SUV. She was standing right there, he says "hi" and, then he disappears. Even though Cho was about to interrogate the guy she didn't care. She needed to see Jane. She needed a Jane hug desperately.

She was back Jane thought. Teresa Lisbon was back and she was stunning. He hadn't thought that seeing her again would have this effect on him but there she was - and the effect... He didn't know what to say to her. He had so much to explain. He didn't want her to find out here or now. He remembered when he told Grace.

**Flashback**

_"You have got to be kidding, Jane? You can't do this." Grace shouted when she finally found the consultant hiding at the range._

_"I'm going. I've done everything that I'm supposed to do. I talked things over with Abbott and he got me a spot."_

_"You're not 37." She shot back._

_"I just want to be an agent. That only applies to Special Agent. I can go for the six weeks and still have a chance at it. I want to do this. I have to do this." He explained hoping Grace would understand and accept this._

_"What happened to Marcus was horrible, Jane, and I know you feel guilty, but you couldn't have helped him. You don't even know how to use a gun."_

_Without warning Jane picked up the gun that was in front of him and then without taking his eyes off of her, he shot three shots dead center to the target._

_"Jane?" she questioned._

_"I have always said I hated guns and I do. But you can't be that surprised I know how to shoot Grace, I've killed two people with a gun." He told her reloading the gun in question._

_"Doing this will not bring Marcus back. We can keep you safe, Patterson would never try anything. That was just a threat to scare you."_

_"Well it did, and besides I'm already here all the time. I need to do this. Pike died for me Grace, that's one thing Lisbon always said. I don't appreciate what people do for me. She gave up so much for me and in the end what did I do? I made her think she should have let me self-destruct a long time ago."_

_"Jane, doing this won't bring her back." Grace said, hoping he would listen just this one time._

_"If she didn't come back when he died, I know this won't bring her back."_

_"You don't have to do this to prove anything to anyone. We all know you did everything you could do that day. You are not trained for that kind of thing."_

_"That's another reason why. I put myself out there ever day, Grace. I've done it for her I'd do it for you. One of these times when I'm just being a pain in the ass, by the time one of you come to get me it's going to be too late."_

_Grace took a look at her friend. She knew he was partially doing this because he felt guilty for what happened to Marcus and also for Lisbon leaving. She had to be there for him though. IT was her job now._

_"Okay, if you're sure about this._

**End flashback**

Teresa Lisbon entered Interrogation Room 2 in time to see the start of the standoff between Special Agent Cho and the suspect who, they had learned, was Ben Putts a senior at the school where Abigail's body had been found. He didn't understand - yet - that Cho could literally stay there for hours. No, she didn't really want to watch this go down it really could take a while. She decided instead to go back on her Jane search. This time when she opened the door, she was stopped - dead in her tracks.

Patrick had finally gotten the smell of perp off of him and he had put on his crisp grey suit complete with vest. No one here at the FBI appreciated a good waistcoat. He did though and he was trying to bring back the look of the cops from shows like Streets of Philadelphia. Michael Douglas never came to work without his waistcoat. And, now he smelt her once he got back in the main room... that perfect smell of cocoa and a hint of cinnamon. When he looked up she was smiling at him and he knew from that moment on everything was going to be okay.

Teresa had covered half the distance to where Jane was standing - he was looking every inch as gorgeous as any GQ model. Just then the elevator opened and a frantic woman came in absolutely screaming his name.

"Paddy, Oh My God!" Izzy Current came shrieking like a banshee all the way through headquarters.

"Iz, are you okay?" Patrick quietly asked her, concern showing in his voice.

"I was on my way up with the Grace's kids, you know, cause we were going to have lunch, and I turned around for a second to hand the baby her bottle and HE was gone. I told him to stand right there and HE WAS GONE!" she shouted frantically.

"What's going on?" Lisbon asked approaching the two.

"Ben. I was bringing the kids up for lunch and he just runs off. Grace is going to kill me!" she looked around as if hoping the youngster would come out of nowhere but then she stopped in order to look Teresa up and down. Right when she was about to go into another rant about the amazing disappearing Ben, the elevator doors opened and this time Grace and Ben exited.

"Hello Izzy, someone has something to say to you." Grace stated gesturing toward Ben.

"I'm sorry for disobeying and running off." Ben stated.

"That's fine. I was just so worried." Izzy told him.

"Now we're going to go and have some lunch. You and Patrick are more than welcomed to join us." She told her as she gathered up her children.

Izzy Current didn't miss when Teresa's face as it seemed to fall when Grace had referred to them and an us. Izzy knew it was time for her to go with that.

"Lisbon, it's so great to see you." Jane beamed his wonderful smile at her.

'You too, I've actually been looking for you since you helped me out earlier. I must say I'm quite impressed with how things have changed around here. I'm also very glad to see the vest back." She smiled. She also felt bold enough to walk over and accidentally graze the vest on purpose. "What do you say you and I go and grab some lunch? I would kill for some eggs."

"I'd like that." Jane told her, gazing fondly into Lisbon's eyes purposefully.

"Paddy, aren't you going to introduce me?" Izzy asked, obviously irritated.

"Oh right, Lisbon this is my neighbor Izzy, Izzy this is my Lisbon." He smiled.

Lisbon couldn't help it she smiled harder at the MY in that statement. "I missed eggs. I really only eat eggs with you, Jane

Tell Grace we left, will you Iz, thanks." He said to Izzy not even waiting for an answer.

She couldn't keep the scowl off of her face as the two entered the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Sides of Eggs with an Order of WTF!

It was just like old times. Jane and Lisbon were on what was their second helping each of eggs. And, Lisbon was shocked at the amount of food Jane ate! He never used to eat so much but in addition to the second helping of eggs he even had the sausage. They had talked about everything, and then... they had talked about nothing! He told her he was living with the Rigsbys and had been ever since Grace had her youngest one. What he didn't talk about was Marcus or what had happened that day. And she didn't ask. But Jane knew what she wanted to talk about and although he stayed clear of it, the discussion was inevitable and he knew - she needed and deserved to know the answers.

"So, after I left, is it true you and Pike became friends?" Lisbon asked, way too nonchalantly.

"Yes. But, first he disappeared and I thought the two of you had snuck off and gotten married. I was sure you were Teresa Pike - but then I found him... and, when I did, he really wasn't too happy to see me."

"Thompson in Narcotics told me you became an agent because of him. Tell me the truth Jane, was it because of what happened to him?" She immediately noticed the difference in his demeanor. She knew he was contemplating whether or not he should tell her the truth. There was something wrong and he was afraid of her finding out the truth. She wanted him to know how much she wanted her return to be the beginning of their lives together. She so wanted it to be a new life for the two of them. She wanted him to know she was there for him.

"Jane, I don't know what you've gone through, but I know it was something tragic. I'm sorry for not being here for you or Marcus." Lisbon told him squeezing his hand.

Jane looked at her hand in his. It felt right. Just her touch made everything better. Deep down he knew this could be the beginning of what he always wanted but...

**_Flashback_**

**_"Now - I know you're a cop. So just tell me how much you know." Thug Number 1 said as he pointed his gun at Jane's head._**

**_"He doesn't know anything. He's just some idiot!" Pike stated from the adjacent chair._**

**_Things were not supposed to end this way Jane thought. Everything had gotten turned around and now he and Pike were about to be murdered - because the bad guys knew there was a mole among them._**

**_"So you're telling me you're a cop and he's an idiot?" Thug Number 1 asked._**

**_"Yes that's what I'm telling you." Pike stated._**

**_"Okay. Well, Paddy, this cop here got you into this mess and I'm giving you the chance to get yourself out. You take this gun and shoot the son of a bitch." Thug Number 2 said as he passed him the gun._**

**_End flashback_**

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted. She didn't know what had just happened. She had been talking to him and then all of a sudden he just zoned out. Went someplace else. And within seconds from that he started hyperventilating as if he couldn't breathe - it appeared he was having some kind of panic attack.

"Are you okay? Should I call someone?" she asked a little panicked by his reaction.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I just... I... just need to go."

Jane had freaked. Lisbon didn't know what was going on but someone was going to give her some answers.


End file.
